Beta Bhagya Se Bitiya Saubhagya Se
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Beti hu main...ladki jaat...par zaroorat ane pad kisi bhi had tak jake apne parivaar ke sahara ban sakti hu main...kyun ki main beti hu...bojh nahin...{for each and every fanfiction readers}...first time based on my most deary lady cop Purvi madam...A belated woman's day treat...


_**Beti hain yeh...aurat jaat...mard ke pairon ke joota...**_

_**Beti bojh hoti hain...**_

_**Padhai likhai karke kya faida?...aakhir kar to tujhe chulha chuka hi karna haina?...**_

_**Pata nahin peechle janam mein kaunsa paap kiya tha jo is janam mein is beti naam ke bojh se pala pad gaya hain...**_

_**Ek beta hota to mujhe duniya ke har khushi mil jata...**_

She was standing in the balcony of her house...remembering those words again and again which she was habituated of hearing each and every day of her life since she had born...but still...it hurt...

She was now an independent woman...could leave this hell like life very easily...but she could not also...she had the responsibility of her family to carry...especially of her mother...

Her mother...an uneducated middle aged women...Surekha...Surekha Yashwant Shinde...but somewhere she was different from all other average middle class women of her age...perhaps in firmness...since the day she had given birth of her...her life had turned as miserable as hell...but she did not accept defeat...today she,Inspector Purvi Shinde of CID Mumbai...an active and efficient cop was only due to her mother...who had fought for and collected Purvi's every right from her father...despite being tortured brutally...

Purvi sighed while thinking all these...inspite of being a cop she had never been able to protest against the torture done by her father on her mother...due to one swear...her mother's swear...her mother...the relation she valued the most in her life...

She knew if she dared to say something,her drunkard,over aggressive father would torture her mother more,which she could not tolerate...sometimes in life...maintaing the relations,costed a very huge amount...she could not deny that though he tortured her,her mother loved her father a lot...Purvi only sighed and whispered...

Purvi: Bhartiya auratein...aaplogo ko salaam hain...

* * *

Surekha put the dish of the french toasts on the dining table,when Purvi entered the dining hall and stopped near Yashowant...she once looked at his mother and then looked back to his father with a soft...

Purvi: papa...papa woh aapke liye ek chota sa gift laya tha...

Yashwant(looked up at her): gift?...kaisa gift?...

Purvi: woh actually aaj father's day haina to yeh aapke liye ek wristwatch layi thi main...

She was about to say something more but stopped as Yashwant threw away the box from her hand and shouted at the top of his voice...

Yashwant: khud ko bohot hoshiyar samajhti ho na tum?...tumhe kya lagta hain ki main tumhare iraade ko nahin samajhta?...yeh sab karke tum yeh hi saabit karna chahte ho na ki Yashwant Shinde aaj apni beti ko tukdo pe palta hain...koi zaroorat nahin hain hain yeh sab natak ka...agar humare business bandh na ho jata to main tumhe kabhi ghar ke bahar naukri ke liye nahin jaane deta...do char paise kya kamane lagi khudko bohot badi maharani samajhne lagi yeh!...pankh chatne mein zyada waqt nahin lagta yeh yaad rakhna...badi aayi gift dene...father's day manane...BOJH kahin ki...haan agar ek beta hota to hum zaroor manate yeh din...bete ka baap hone ke khushi hi alag hota hain...

He stood up and entered his room...Purvi called from behind...

Purvi: par papa nashta to...

Purvi's grandmother: koi zaroorat nahin hain bulane ka...mere bete ko dard chupana aata hain...bhookh ke dard bhi woh waise hi chupayega jaise beta na hone ka dard chupata hain...pata nahin kaunsi manhoos ghadi mein paida huyi hain yeh ladki...agar pehle pata hota na ki tu ek ladki honewali hain to Surekha ke pet mein hi tujhe maar dete hum...manhoos...tere wajah se humara khandan khatam ho gaya!...

* * *

_**after a week...**_

Purvi entered her parent's room and found the situation much more serious than she had expected...she,with hesitation,sat beside her mother and asked with real concern...

Purvi: doctor ne kya kaha papa?...dadi ke condition kaisa hain ab?...woh thik to haina?...

Yashwant(in cold tone): tumhare dadi ke halat aur bhi bigad chuka hain Purvi...unhe relaxation ke zaroorat hain jo tumhare rehte unhe kabhi nahin milega...unke heart ke condition bohot hi kharab hain...doctor ne kaha hain jitni jaldi ho sake unka operation karna padega...

Purvi: achcha!...to karwa lete haina operation?...problem kya hain?...

Yashwant: achcha?...pata bhi hain tumhe ki operation ke liye 5 lakh rupaye chahiye?...uska intezaam kahan se hoga?...is ghar mein to koi beta bhi nahin hain jo yeh kaam kar payega...

Surekha: jee aap shant ho jaiye...main baat karti hu Purvi se...(to Purvi)...beta tum itne bade rakam ka intezaam kar paogi kya?...

Purvi(with hesitation): actually mummy mera to naya job haina...itne jaldi yahan se loan lena possible nahin hain...to aaplog hi bataiye main itne zyada...

Her words stopped due to sudden shout of Yashwant...he shouted as...

Yashwant: pata tha mujhe...bohot achchi tarah se pata tha ki tu yeh hi bolegi...daiyan kahin ka!...tu mere maa ko khana chahti haina?...woh bhi isliye ki hum tujhe pasand nahin karte...pasand karenge bhi to kyun?...tu ek ladki hain...aaj mujhe pata chala ki maa sahi kehti thi...tu humare parivaar ko khane ke liye paida hui hain...paida hote hi mar kyun nahin gayi tu?...mar jaa tu...khatam ho ja...mar...agar tujh mein zara si bhi sharm bachi haina to tu aaj ke baad kabhi mujhe apna chehra nahin dikhayegi...dur ho jaa mere nazron se...jaa...

Purvi ran away from the room and came to her own room...she locked the door and bursted into tears...the cruel line was repeating in her mind again and again as...

_**Paida hote hi mar kyun nahin gayi tu?...**_

_**Mar jaa tu...khatam ho jaa...mar...**_

She felt that each and every thing around her were asking this to her...her head was bursting in pain...she whispered in pain...

Purvi: kya mera zinda rehna gunaah hain?...kya mummy papa ka agar koi beta hota to woh aaj apna zimmedari mujhse bhi achcha nibhata?...kya sach mein main sabko khatam karne ke liye paida hui hun?...nahin nahin...mujhe dadi ko bachana hoga...chahe mujhe koi bhi qurbaani kyun na dena pade...main saabit karke rahungi ki betiyan beton se peeche nahin hain!...mujhe karna hi hoga yeh saabit...

At that moment her mobile rang...she wiped away her tears...accepted the call and said...

Purvi: haan Abhijeet sir...

Abhijeet: ...

Purvi: kya! Us gang ke adde ke bare mein pata chal gaya hain?...encounter hain?...theek hain...main aa rahi hu...

* * *

_**after three hours...**_

Yashwant and Surekha were still sitting silent...being worried about the 5 lakh rupees they needed when the doorbell rang...Surekha opened the door and found ACP Pradyuman outside...she smiled forcefully and said...

Surekha: arey aap!...aaiye na...Yashwant dekhiye kaun aaye hain!...

Yashwant came out in rapid steps...he was irritated internally to see him but he too smiled forcefully and said...

Yashwant: arey ACP sahab!...aaiye aaiye...khade kyun hain aap?...bathiye...Surekha zara chai...

ACP sir(cut him in middle): dekhiye mujhe kuch nahin chahiye...mujhe bas aapko ek khabar dena hain...

Surekha(in tension): kaisi khabar?...Purvi...Purvi theek to haina?...

ACP sir: dekhiye...yeh khabar sunke aaplogo ko dhakka lagega...par you will have to be strong...

Surekha(shouted): paheliyan mat bujhaiyen ACP sahab...saaf saaf boliye kya baat hain?...

ACP sir(took a deep breathe): Purvi is no more Mr. And Mrs. Shinde...

Both of them looked at him with a jerk...he continued...

ACP sir: aaj hi ek encounter hua hain jis mein humare ek aur bahadur officer Tasha ke saath saath Purvi bhi shahid ho gayi...

Three of them remained silent for a long time...ACP sir was the first to break the painful silence...he said...

ACP sir: dekhiye hum kabhi bhi personally aapke loss ke bharayi nahin kar payenge...but financially we can help you by providing you an amount as compensation...

Yashwant(in broken teary tone): kitna?...

ACP sir(with a deep sigh): 5 laakh rupees...

The Shinde couple jerked...

THE END

* * *

_**BHAGWAAN NE DUNIYA KE ZAROORAT KE LIYE HI NAARI JAATI KI SHRISTI KIYA HAIN...AURAT KA BOHOT SAARE ROOP HOTE HAIN...PAR HAR ROOP KE PEECHE SIRF USKA USKI AAPNO KE LIYE MAMTA AUR PYAR HI HOTA HAIN...**_

_**BOHOT LUCKY HOTE HAIN WOH JINKE GHAR BETI HAIN...KYUN KI AURAT SE HI DUNIYA KA SHRISTI HOTA HAIN...  
**_

_**SO LET'S SALUTE ALL THE WOMEN AROUND US..**_

* * *

_I still have not got the number of reviews I had wanted in Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin...please review my friends..._

* * *

Please read and review

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


End file.
